Taboo
by fameotic
Summary: Isabella Swan has a pretty plain life; until she's kidnapped by a mysterious stranger walking home one night. Dark theme that turns into romance, lemons, & language.
1. Prologue & The Beginning

PROLOGUE:

The wind was blowing extremely hard, whipping my hair in every direction as it did so. It was so cold, not that it even mattered to me at this point. My lips were probably blue. Not to mention I was clad in a short, cotton towel. The vertical and horizontal cuts that covered my exposed arms and legs were slightly stung by the freezing air. My tears were even beginning to dry on my swollen cheeks. That seemed irrelevant; I'd already run out of tears and was now dry sobbing. My vision was blurred and fuzzy. I could hardly make out the placement of cars parked on the asphalt of the street below me. Hundreds of feet below me. A wave of fear crept through my body. No, I would not back out now. This was the answer. This was my only answer; there were no alternatives. I've made my decision. I'm going to jump.

Chapter One - The Beginning

Something hit me, hard. Literally hit me. What the hell? I was just walking around a beautiful garden and... Oh. Of course, it wasn't real. I had been dreaming. The dream was so vivid and peaceful. I wish I could've just sunk back into the gorgeous dream but before I could even finish the thought, I heard a shriek and felt something hit me again. A pillow. Who the hell was in my bed?

"Wake up! Come on girl, I have a surprise for you!" Alice. Damn, I really need to stop leaving my window open. I slowly opened my eyes only to be greeted with her poorly Cover Girl painted-up face mere inches from mine. Her chin was resting near my collarbone and her hair splayed out over my chest. Well someone got real comfortable while attacking me.

I let out a strangled groan and threw my arm up to dodge her next hit. "Go away. I don't care." I rolled over and successfully tossed her off the bed.

She huffed and I heard her shuffling to get on her feet below me. I hadn't opened my eyes again and I didn't plan on it. It was Saturday. Who the hell gets up early on the weekends? This is my break from studying and working. I bust my ass from 8-3 Monday through Fridays being a straight A student; then 4 out of those 5 days I work at the Newton Coffee Shop directly after school till sundown. Alice wouldn't know anything about working hard like I did.

"Bella! Seriously, you need to get up!" I felt another pillow hit my back after I'd rolled onto my stomach.

Sighing, I lifted up on my elbows and barely opened my eyes. I rubbed them with my palms for a few seconds before I could manage to get them fully opened and adjusted to the light.

"Dammit Brandon, what the hell are you waking me up for?" I groaned and flopped back over onto my back and looked down at her giggling form that was now by my feet on my bed.

"There's a new club opening tonight. Jasper's gonna be there. Guess who else is going?" Her mouth curled into a smirk and before I could even open my mouth to protest, she reached down beside my bed and held up a bag. "I got you a dress already. I spent quite a lot of money trying to get the perfect heels, necklace and earrings to go along with it too. This is gonna mean so much to me, Bella."

Alice knew that was a low blow. I always gave in when she wanted to see Jasper because he made her so happy. They hardly got to see each other because he was so much older than her, and was always at work whenever she wasn't at school.

She peeked up at me with her big hazel eyes under her thick mascara-covered lashes. God, why did I have to be such a caring person?

I sighed loudly and her whole face lit up. She knew she had won, like she always does.

"The fake ID's are in the bottom drawer of my dresser, underneath all the slutty and useless lingerie you've gotten me over the years might I add." I informed her. Alice shuffled to the ground and yanked the drawer open. She looked like a little kid on Christmas morning as she pulled the plastic cards out. Fake ID's were a necessity since both of us were only 17.

I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them again, only to be greeted with Alice holding up a skimpy red bra & panties set and an evil smile on her face.

"You're wearing these tonight. Belllllll-laaaa's gonna get _laid_!" She shouted and jumped up to her feet. Thankfully, Charlie's gone fishing today or I'm sure he would have busted through my door by now.

I shook my head and laughed quietly before getting up and brushing past her to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. After closing the door, I glanced in the mirror. Me, getting laid? Not likely. I was so.. plain. Pale skin, long and wavy mahogany hair, and a thin body. I had pretty nice sized boobs I guess, but I never try to draw much attention to them so Alice is probably the only person who knows I even have them. Boys don't consider hooking up with me. That's all Alice. Oh well. I guess I'll just die a virgin.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ehh..kinda lame start, but it's my first FF. **

**We're getting somewhere, I promise!  
**


	2. Stolen

Chapter Two – Stolen

Alice dressed me up, of course. We'd left to her house around 3 in the afternoon and have been getting ready since. Three arguments, two broken heels, and one excruciating makeover later; she was done with me. I wasn't allowed to look in the mirror until this moment. Honestly, I looked..._amazing_. The plain black dress I was wearing came to my mid-thigh, revealing just enough leg but not too much. It had satin cap sleeves with my cleavage bursting out of the princess neckline. Alice had finally gotten me into the lingerie and the push-up bra did me a lot of justice.

My makeup was a little thicker than I was used to, but it didn't look bad. Alice only used simple gold eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. It was hard finding a foundation light enough for my skin but she eventually dug out clown make-up, which I had a fit over, and mixed it in with her darker shade of foundation. It came out quite nice actually.

But my hair is really what had my breath caught. It fell over my shoulders in big, bouncy, perfect curls. I felt beautiful. I _looked_ beautiful.

"Okay Miss. Conceited. Ready to go?" Alice said after walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready.

My makeover took nearly 3 hours and she'd only been in there for twenty minutes!

"How the hell did you get ready so fast?" I asked glancing over expecting her to have done a half-ass job from the lack of patience she had of seeing Jasper. But to no avail, she looked perfect; as she always did.

Alice giggled and said, "Practice, my dear. Practice. Let's get this show on the road, eh?"

*********************

I was a little drunk but I definitely wasn't shit faced. Seeing Alice and Jasper cuddled up together was awkward for me and a little bit depressing since I was alone. I got hit on a lot tonight but never by anyone worth the time. I hoped Ali wouldn't be mad at me for leaving but quite frankly, I didn't think she'd even notice my absence. After seeing her and Jasper suck face for a good 30 minutes, I excused myself to the bathroom but ended up walking towards the exit instead.

So here I am, at 12:16 A.M. walking home, alone. Forks wasn't exactly filled with murderers and rapists but there's always danger on the streets, as my Dad would say.

The streets were practically silent apart from the clicking of my 3-inch heels and a random car that would drive by every few minutes. Suddenly I felt a shiver run up my spine. No, wait. I was shivering everywhere. When had it gotten so cold? I slipped my jacket on that had been hanging loosely on my arms and walked a little faster. I was only 1/3 the way back to my house. Great.

I'd been walking so blindlessly and so caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't realized the large crease in the pavement I should have stepped over; but instead my heel caught the middle of it and sent me flying forward. I threw my hands out in time to land on them instead of my face thankfully. I fell all the time, even in public. That wasn't what shook me up. It was the low chuckle I heard behind me right before I picked myself up. My mind pieced everything together at once. Someone was behind me. Someone was watching me. Someone was following me.

I was too afraid to look backwards so I pretended it was all in my head. I stood completely and brushed myself off. Maybe these heels weren't such a great idea. I bent forward and slipped both of them off, held them in my left hand, and continued on my journey barefoot.

Just as I'd walked completely past an alleyway, I felt a cold, strong arm wrap around my waist from behind and a hand clamped down on my mouth to muffle my scream that came too late.

I struggled, fought, kicked, cried, and even bit the hand over my mouth a few times. Unfortunately, this didn't phase the stranger that had pulled me into the shadows of the alley.

"Shhh, Isabella. Calm down. Can you do that for me?" The stranger's beautiful voice whispered into my ear. His cold breath made me shiver. But I couldn't calm down in the predicament I was in. I was still flailing around in his arms.

I heard him let out a sigh and soon felt that same breath in my ear again. "Isabella, if you don't calm down, I'll have to make you. You don't want that."

Now he was threatening me. His voice that time had been rougher and a lot more scary. Slowly but surely, I stilled my movements until I was putty in his arms.

He chuckled darkly, identical to the laugh I'd heard earlier when I tripped. So he had been following me.

"Good girl. Now Isabella, I'm going to take you to my home now." He whispered into my ear before pressing an icy kiss to my lobe, then the corner of my jaw, trailing down to my neck.

His placed a few open-mouthed kisses on my neck, and to be completely honest, I wasn't protesting at all anymore.

The stranger hummed against my neck before speaking once more, "Would you like that, Isabella? Would you like to come home with me?"

I felt weak in my knees, and every other part of my body. I nodded. Why the hell did I just agree to go home with a stranger? Who dragged me into an alley from the street? Who threatened me and is kidnapping me? Well... I just agreed to go home with him so now, it wasn't exactly kidnapping. But he probably would have killed me had I said no...

These thoughts all became irrelevant as soon as I felt a piercing pain in the crook of my neck and screamed against his hand. Everything faded to black after that.


	3. Starting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer's got it all.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three - Starting

I awoke slowly. Immediately, my thoughts were scrambled with the events that took place before I passed out. I remember the pain in my neck that spread through my whole body, then it all faded away. It was beginning to dawn on me. I'd been kidnapped. Taken. I had no idea where I was. I was scared to open my eyes. God knows what I'd see...

I had to, though. Eventually I would have to. So why not get it over with now? Groggily and carefully, I opened my eyelids a fraction of an inch and began moving my body into a sitting up position.

Green. I saw green. Walls. The walls were green. I forced myself to open my eyes all the way and was a little stunned at what I saw.

I was in a king size white bed, with a white comforter on top of my legs. The room I was in was plain but still stunning. The canopy above the bed matched the forest green walls. The colors of the room were calming. Hell, being in a room instead of a dungeon was calming.

What do I do now? There were no windows for me to escape out of. There wasn't a closet to hide in. The only furniture in the room was a dresser. On top of the dresser was a black dress and heels and...my jacket. My whole outfit from last night lay on top of the dresser across the room.

Looking down at myself, I was horrified to see that I was only in my lacy red bra and panties. My kidnapper had undressed me before tucking me in. I felt disgusted. Had he raped me?

Testing my body out to see if anything felt off, I threw my legs over the side of the bed and twisted myself around a few times. Nothing felt out of the ordinary and there was no pain in between my legs. I had to know for sure though.

I slipped my thumbs into my boy short panties and lowered them a little to look for traces of blood or semen that would surely be there if I'd been raped. I saw none.

A low whistle got my attention away from peeking inside of my underwear and I looked up to see a man perched up against the doorway. I didn't even hear the door open.

"My, my. So eager already, Isabella?" He spoke as I pulled my panties back up. My cheeks were blazing with embarrassment; I felt it.

I also recognized that voice. It was the same one from last night. I was finally face to face with my kidnapper. And boy, was he gorgeous. Beautiful and messy bronze hair. Eyes that were the strangest golden shade. Perfect cheek bones. Thick brows. And of course, a perfect muscular body. He wore a black button up and tight dark jeans that made his body look delicious.

Okay. Hold up. Now I'm calling the man that took me off the streets against my will delicious? I seriously do need to get laid.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I saw him slowly walking over to me, with his arms folded across his chest. Oh God, this was it. He was going to rape me. This wasn't exactly getting laid. And it most definitely was not how I pictured my first time to be.

"Please," I started to beg but decided against it. Begging would get me nowhere now.

He stopped strolling towards the bed and waited until I met his eyes to speak.

"Please what, Isabella?" His voice was husky this time. Christ, he was going to enjoy torturing me and raping me. Fuck.

It took me a moment to make myself composed enough to talk again. "Don't rape me. Please. I'm still a virgin." I whispered as my first tear, of many today I expected, rolled down my left cheek.

My kidnapper's face looked completely torn and tortured. We gazed at each other in silence for a long time. My eyes were pleading with his.

He spoke slowly and quietly, "I'm not going to rape you, Isabella. But I hope you're a good actress."

I was definitely confused now. Why would I need to be an actress? He noticed my questioning expression and stepped forward.

"Because you're going to make it look like you are getting brutally and savagely raped." His words tore through me and scared the fuck out of me.

I didn't know what to say, so I let out the only word in my mind. "Why?"

He took two more steps until he was at the edge of the bed. He reached out and cupped my cheek, shocking me a little. I moved away from his touch, recoiling to the other side of the bed. He let his hand drop along with his gaze.

No longer looking at me he said, "Isabella, I'm going to videotape you and I. You are going to be underneath me, naked and screaming for help. I'm not going to penetrate you, and I'm not going to harm you. However, we are going to make it look the opposite. Do you understand?"

Horror rushed through me. Fuck.

His eyes still wouldn't meet mine. It was like he was ashamed. Good! He should be. This was fucking sick.

"You came here a virgin, and you will leave here a virgin. I promise you that." He said before lifting his head up and the smirk on his face had me taken aback. "That is, unless you change your mind."

I gave him a disgusted look. The smirk disappeared and he turned towards the door.

"Tonight, Isabella. We will make our tape tonight. I'll be back in an hour or two to take you to get showered and fed. Don't even try getting away. Your door will be locked and there is no escape out of the room." He shifted uncomfortably for a moment as he stood in the doorway.

"There are books in the bottom drawer of the dresser...if you'd like to read them." He paused and looked down again. He had serious issues with making eye contact.

He began to step out of the doorway and slowly began closing the door. "You can call me Edward, by the way."

Edward. A beautiful name for such an evil man.


	4. Delusional

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer's got it all.**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Delusional  
**

I did end up reading one of the books in the dresser Edward mentioned. There was a hell of a lot more than a few books in there, though. I'd guess around 40. The bottom drawer was stacked to the top full of books. A few classics like _The Pride and The Prejudice_ and _Wuthering Heights._ In the very back was _Huckleberry Fin_ and a few cheesy romance novels that you find at a convenience store. Those were the books that were the most worn out and used.

At least the psycho had a heart, right?

No, wrong. I was convinced he was pure evil.

What kind of a person kidnaps a poor unsuspecting girl walking home then tells her they're going to pretend to rape her? Seriously, this man had deep issues. I can't believe I got myself dragged into this. If I would've just told Alice I didn't want to go to that fucking club, none of this would have happened.

A creak from across the room pulled me out of my angering thoughts. I glanced up from one of the romance novels I'd been buried in before my mind kicked into overdrive. There stood Edward, towel in hand and eyes cast downward. Why did he not like looking me in the eyes? Possibly because he saw how much he was hurting me when he looked at me. Good. I hoped it hurt him too.

He stepped into the room, still not looking at me, and threw the towel onto the bed. It landed near my feet since he hadn't been looking or paying attention.

"You may cover yourself with that, then I will take you to the bathroom to shower. I'm going to be in the bathroom with you as you do so, but there will be a glass shutter door and a shower curtain between you and I so you can feel comfortable as you clean yourself up." I snorted as he said the last part. As if I would feel comfortable with him in the room with me no matter what the circumstances were.

I slowly pulled the white blanket down from my body, which was only covered in my undergarments. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me quickly so he wouldn't have time to ogle my half naked body more. Shit that didn't matter now. He was going to see me completely naked soon, and be on top of me as well.

A shudder ran through my body at the thought. Fuck.

"Come, Isabella." He offered me his hand. I didn't take it. I didn't even glance at it. I just waited for him to get the hint and guide me out of the room.

He lowered his hand and let out a sigh. "Alright. We're going to walk down a long hallway. The bathroom will be the 3rd door on the right. There is a staircase on the left, directly across from the bathroom. If you try bolting for the staircase, I assure you that there are guards at the end of the stairs that would hurt you worse than I could. Do you understand?" His voice sounded concerned but I knew better.

I simply nodded and gazed out of the door, again waiting for him to guide me out of the room. It's too bad I wouldn't be able to escape. Maybe I'd get lucky and there would be a window in the bathroom to climb out of! Oh. Wait, never mind. He'd be in there with me.

Fuck my life.

Edward moved closer to me and put his hand on the small of my back pushing me lightly towards the door. "After you, my dear." He added.

Charming. A charming gentleman of a kidnapper. What the fuck ever.

I stepped out into the hallway as he closed the door behind him and stood by my left side. I looked down the hall and it seemed to go on forever. The walls were a simple dark brown and the whole house, or mansion, or whatever the hell I was in, was covered in forest colors it seemed. Brown and green were all that I've seen so far.

Edward cleared his throat, apparently waiting on me to start walking. Impatient asshole charming gentleman of a kidnapper. He was beautiful thought... No. Shut up. I'm delusional. He must have drugged me. I'm not thinking rationally.

We walked slowly and passed 2 open doors. I tried looking into them but the prick next to me would push me forward before I could focus my gaze on anything. His hand was on my lower back the whole walk down the hall. It was freezing, even through the cloth covering me. He was so cold..

His feet stopped moving so I halted mine too. He nodded his head towards the door we stopped in front of so we must have been to the bathroom now. I looked off to the left to see the staircase. There it was. So close, yet so far away...

I felt that hand pushing me again. Fuck, dude. I can move on my own. I wanted to shout and scream at him but I decided that would probably get me killed. No need for having a teenage meltdown now.

I leaned forward and twisted the knob on the door. The bathroom was just as beautiful as everything else I'd seen here so far. The walls were baby blue and it was quite girly. I wondered if someone else lived here.

Walking in, I noticed a large mirror above the sink. I saw myself for the first time since I'd been kidnapped, you'd think I'd be focused on my face, or my hair, or something of the sorts. However, the only thing my eyes caught were the two puncture wounds on the crook of my neck.

Fang marks?

Ha, I really am delusional. Fang marks? What the hell is wrong with me? He probably injected me twice with some crazy ass date rape drug or some shit to get me to pass out.

I heard the click of the door closing and he looked at me impatiently. Right, shower.

"Clean your face off too. You look like a whore with all that make up on." Edward's voice was low and harsh.

So much for being charming.

I moved the shutter glass and shower curtain to the side and stepped in. I didn't undress until I moved them both back to cover me up. I tossed my bra and panties over the top railing, and hung the towel up on it so I could cover up again after my shower.

I lingered in there for the longest time, dreading what was going to come next.

After stepping out of the steamy shower, Edward turned around to look at me. He had his back towards me and his hands were tangled in his hair. He looked awfully frustrated. I was the composed one out of this situation. Irony much?

He didn't speak, he just guided me out of the bathroom into another room further down the hallway.

The one we walked into was the only scary one I'd been in so far. The light was dim and the walls were black. The ground was cold and felt almost like gravel. There was a bed pallet in the middle of the room. It looked like a jail cell to me.

Then I saw the video camera set up on the side of the room, facing the bed pallet.

_Dear God, _

_It's Bella. I'm a genuinely good teenager. I'm good to Charlie, and I only sneak out every once in a while. I don't even drink that much! I go to school, work, and I don't have sex. I'll stay abstinent after I get out of here, dude! Please don't let this mad man change his mind and actually rape me tonight. I beg of you. _


	5. Biting Recordings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer's got it all.**

* * *

Chapter Five – Biting Recordings

"Calm down, Isabella. We're not starting just yet," Edward cooed in my ear as he took in my horrified expression. He walked around me towards a table I hadn't even seen before, since my eyes were glued to the camera that would soon be filming the most horrific experience of my life, so far. There's no telling how much worse things are gonna get in this hell hole...

On the other side of the room, Edward had a plate of food sitting on the table. He moved two chairs over, one in front of the steaming meal and the other all the way across the table. He motioned for me to walk over to him, so I complied. He pulled my chair out for me then scooted me up after I sat down.

There's the charming gentleman again.

I secured the towel that was still hugging me, making sure my boobs weren't popping out or anything. He was looking at me amused after I adjusted myself. I sent him a scowl, picked up a fork, and began to eat. I didn't realize how hungry I'd been. It felt like I hadn't eaten in days.

It was a little awkward that Edward took a seat across from me and just watched me eat, but I guess I needed to start getting comfortable with him since he was about to fuck- pretend to rape me. I still didn't understand the point of this whole thing, but I was too afraid to ask.

"Isabella," Edward began speaking as I gulped down a glass of water, "I'm going to dry your hair after you're done eating. Alright?"

Dry my hair? What the hell? Why couldn't we just do this with my hair damp? Did it really matter?

I didn't actually voice all of those questions. I just let out another simple, "Why?" It seemed to be the easiest and quickest word to get out.

I looked up at him and took notice of his eyes darkening as he glared at me. It looked like I angered him. Great job, Bella. Piss off the guy, why don't you?

"I wasn't supposed to let you shower. Or eat." He paused and by now his eyes were damn near black, "Or sleep in my bed. Be thankful and shut up."

Temper, much? Okay...he said he wasn't _supposed_ to let me do these things. So that meant someone was making him do this, then? I guess that makes sense..

Edward stood then and offered me his hand for the second time today. I still didn't take it, but this time I did look at it for a moment. I was going to place my palm in his until I came back to my senses. I wasn't about to hold hands with this man, or even let him help me stand up from my chair.

His expression didn't look hurt, but it didn't look amused either. I stood on my own, clutching my towel as I did so. He led me back to the bathroom to dry my hair I presumed.

I stood in front of the mirror as he reached into the cabinet underneath the sink to get the blow dryer. I took this moment to look at the wounds on my neck. I brought right hand up to them, tracing the marks lightly with my finger tips.

I stopped touching them when I met Edward's eyes in the mirror. He had a smile on his face. Not a smirk or an evil grin. It was a full blown teeth-showing smile. He had the most gorgeous pearly whites and his lips were so inviting...

He definitely drugged me. I'm never fantasizing about anyone this much. Especially a psycho criminal.

Edward ran his hands through my wet, tangled, mess of hair slowly. I stiffened at first but after a moment, I melted into the touch. He continued running his fingers through my damp mahogany locks as he moved the blow dryer around my head.

I had long, thick hair so it took a good few minutes to get my hair completely dry. A wave of fear ran through my body as he turned the blow dryer off and set it to the side. There was no more stalling left. When I went back in that room, there would be no way out. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I saw Edward's brows furrowed together and his fists clenched by his sides in the mirror. I turned around to face him. His head shot up, startled.

"You look.." I was going to say torn, frustrated, angry, but again I took a safe road, "sad."

His eyes lightened and he slowly moved his hand up to cup my cheek, for the second time today. I didn't move this time. We were in an enclosed space and I was up against the sink. If he set off on a temper tantrum, I could easily get hurt. At least, that was the excuse I was telling myself for not moving.

Edward opened his mouth to speak then shut it again. He exhaled loudly and looked back to the floor, after dropping his hand from my face. I truly was interested in his troubles, and I didn't like seeing him so...hurt. _Why the fuck do I care?_

"I am. Are you ready?" He finally spoke and it wasn't the answer I was looking for, but it was better than nothing. I wanted him to tell me how much he didn't want to do this. I could see it was tearing him up, but he didn't want to admit it.

I nodded and mumbled, "As ready as I'll ever be.."

His fists clenched again after I spoke. Yup, he was feeling really guilty. I just needed to know why he was doing this; why he was being forced to this, because that's the only explanation I've come up with.

We walked silently back to the creepy room. He closed the door and closed his eyes, refusing to look at me as he talked, "Go lie on the bed. You can keep your towel on for a minute." His nostrils were flaring and he looked like he was having an internal battle about this.

Huh. Good. I hope it's ripping him apart inside.

I walked quickly to the bed, if you could even fucking call it that. It was uncomfortable as hell. I spoke without thinking, "Can we do this on your bed?"

Why the hell did I ask that?

He folded his arms across his chest and looked up to meet my eyes.

"Because this is where you're supposed to be living. Like a fucking prisoner. So you're going to pretend like you've been locked up in this dirty fucking room all night, okay?" He snapped at me before going over to the video camera and pressing buttons on it.

A red light flashed on the camera, indicating that it was now recording, and he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Here we go.

I decided to bite the bullet and get this over with now so he wouldn't get angry again. I lifted my hips up and tore the towel from my body, discarding it on the floor. I laid back and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his face now. I also didn't want him to see my burning red cheeks.

I waited for a good 2 minutes before looking up, and I wished I hadn't.

Edward was only in his black boxer-briefs and he was at the edge of the bed. He leaned down as soon as he saw my eyes open, and crawled up my body. I was definitely disturbed, but also a little...turned on. He wasn't pulling my hair or choking me; he wasn't hurting me at all, and to any onlooker it would look like a man and woman about to make love as slow as he was moving.

He reached to where his face was mere inches from mine. He looked straight into my eyes, and I his. I felt like I was looking into his soul. There was so much pain in his topaz orbs. He really was beautiful. He looked like a Greek God. Why was he involved in completing such evil tasks? Surely as gorgeous as he is and the manners he's got a habit of using when they're not needed would, he could have any job he wanted.

My thinking process shut down as I felt his cold lips on mine. Why were they freezing? And why was he kissing me? Best question so far: Why was I kissing him back?

I stopped moving my lips immediately. He felt me freeze up and moved back.

"I'm sorry. I thought... maybe, it would help." He whispered more to himself than me before continuing, "Look into my eyes, Isabella. Don't look down. Don't think of anything. I'll tell you when to scream." Edward's voice was filled with concern and care.

I'm definitely confused about this guy.

I nodded and saw his arms moving down. He told me not to look down, so I didn't. I guessed he was pulling his boxers down. How were we going to make this look like rape, without actually performing the act?

Edward's eyes never left mine. He leaned down, nuzzling his nose with mine. That was a very affectionate act, which was very weird...

"I'm about to push forward, Bella. Don't be alarmed, but you're going to have to cry out in pain. If at any time you are actually in pain, bite my shoulder and I'll stop. Alright?" He called me Bella. That was the first time he'd called me Bella.

What the hell do you say to that? I just nodded, the only thing I've been doing lately.

He did push forward quickly and I'm glad he warned me. I felt it. _It_. On my stomach. My first contact with a penis, and it was laying on my belly. Fantastic.

I let out a fake yelp and whimper of pain. His eyes shot up to mine to make sure I was only making sound effects. Apparently I was a good actress. I'd pat myself on the back if I could fucking move, but there's a 200 pound naked man on top of me at the moment.

I didn't have much experience with sex, but I'm pretty sure a penis wasn't supposed to be as _cold _as his was. It was giving me goose bumps and shivers, and at the same time, it was turning me on. Why am I getting turned on?

After a few of his fake thrusts, I was a getting used to his cold member sliding up and down my stomach. It didn't cease my hormones betraying me, though. I felt myself getting wet, and I fucking cursed my body for doing this. I knew he could feel it. We were too close for him to _not_ feel it.

Just then, he lifted his head up that had been buried in the crook of my neck and gave me a puzzled expression.

"You... you're enjoying this." It came out as a statement rather than a question. I shook my head to tell him no, but my body was still fucking me over.

His eyes burned into mine with smoldering intensity. It was almost overwhelming. After about 5 more fake thrusts, he whispered into my ear, "Let me help you."

Help me?

Edward raised his head, opened his mouth and flashed me two shiny fangs on his top set of teeth.

Oh. My. God.

I barely processed it through my mind before he leaned down and bit down, just above my left nipple. I let out a loud scream and fell apart in his arms after my body shook for a good minute.

Edward. The kidnapper. The almost-rapist. The...vampire. Just gave me my first orgasm from biting my tit during a fake rape scene.

I started to black out then. Maybe I'd wake up and this would all be a dream. I heard a low chuckle and knew that I wasn't that lucky. I welcomed the darkness.


	6. Turning Point

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Stephenie Meyer's genius.**

* * *

I awoke slowly, taking in my surroundings before I lifted my head off the pillow, which wasn't there when I passed out. The first thing I noticed was that I was back in Edward's room. Thank you, Jesus. The second thing was that I was naked, but under a blanket. I clutched it tighter to me as I recalled the previous night's events.

I'd gotten so worked up when Edward had his..._hardness_ moving against me. I couldn't control my body. However, he apparently could. He gave me the most earth shattering orgasm I could have ever hoped for. But _how?_ Had he really bitten me? With...his _fangs?_ As erotic as it sounded, it just wasn't possible.

I sat up in the comfortable bed, which I learned belonged to Edward. If I was staying in his bed, and in his room, I wondered where he was sleeping.

That's when I started taking notice of my surroundings a bit more closely.

Up against the wall, in a rocking chair that definitely was not there the previous night, was Edward, in all of his beautiful kidnapping glory.

His eyes locked with mine. I held the blanket closer to my body.

"I've already seen _and_ felt it all, you know." He smirked at my disgusted expression. "You seemed to enjoy yourself last night. I'm sorry about the bite, but it felt good, didn't it?"

His toothy grin did not make me answer. I tucked my hair behind my ear and awkwardly looked at anything but his gorgeous face.

He cleared his throat, as if trying to get my attention, but I would not take notice.

In a flash, Edward was in front of me. He grabbed my face slowly and with gentle pressure. I decided it would be best to finally meet his eyes again. Once his reunited with mine, I saw the flicker of happiness that had not been present in them yesterday.

Edward leaned down to be eye level with me before murmuring, "I do apologize. Do you forgive me, Isabella?"

I melted, again. I nodded dumbly, and was rewarded with a crooked grin that gave me wrong feelings in all the right places.

"C-can I leave yet?" I whispered.

His eyes darkened and filled with what looked like remorse.

"I'm afraid not, Bella. I'm very sorry. It might be a few more...days."

Days? I didn't want to stay for days! I opened my mouth to protest but he cocked his head to the side, as if daring me to challenge his words. I quickly shut it, deciding to give up the fight that was left in me. I was done for, no matter what happened now.

Edward gave me a warm smile and spoke. "There we go. I want to make the rest of your time here as relaxing as it can be, given the situation at hand. I don't think we will be having another fiasco like last night, unfortunately." He ran his thumb over my cheek as he spoke the last word.

A wave of sadness washed over me. Did I..._want _it to happen again? Did I want _more? _I didn't even know what this man was! If he was even a man at all. He was obviously a...vampire. No, maybe he just had sharp teeth? _That left a fucking scar and drew blood? I think not!_

I opened my mouth before the thoughts had processed through my head.

"What if..." I stopped short. What the fuck was I going to propose? What if I want you to fuck me silly?

Edward's gaze penetrated mine. He wanted to know what I was going to say and it looked like he was going to get it out of me, even though I'm not sure what it was.

"What if **what**, Isabella?" He paused and stroked my cheek again. A shiver crept up my spine. I loved his caresses. "Tell me."

I was dazzled; it was like he had a spell on me and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. What was this feeling?

"I want you to touch me." I breathed. It was like an out of body experience. I was speaking and I could hear the words, knowing they were true, but I couldn't control them or stop them from coming out.

Edward didn't break his gaze, but he smiled. "Where, Isabella? Where do you want me to touch you?"

"Everywhere." I whispered. What the fuck! Where did my filter go? It was like my mind was in a haze and I couldn't make my way through it.

Then, suddenly, the fog was lifted. So was my blanket.

I gasped and brought my hands around my naked body to cover my girly bits, but Edward was faster and had my arms pinned to the bed with me on my back in about a half second.

"I glamored you, you told me you wanted me to touch you. Was that a lie?" He was now on top of me, letting his cold breath hit my face in the most delightful way.

"No."

Before I even got the whole syllable out, his hands were on my breasts, kneading them slowly. I let out a shaky moan, still unsure of why I was acting so out of character. His finger traced my nipple and I let out a long, sensual moan that time.

"There we go, Bella. Just feel it." Edward whispered to me as he pinched my nipples slightly, causing me to whimper.

I was bucking my hips, trying to get friction between my legs. Luckily, Edward and I were on the same page. He roughly shoved his denim clad erection into my bare womanhood. I yelped as he brought his hand away from my nipple and rubbed my clit. His hands were so _icy_. It felt wonderful.

I was gasping and writhing in no time. He was thrusting his hardness into me and rubbing me the right way; my second orgasm ever was approaching quickly.

I plunged my hands into his bronze locks, startling us both. His movements faltered. He hadn't been expecting that response, obviously.

My eyes slowly met his. They were pitch black again. I was going to move my hands away, afraid that I'd gone too far, but his fingers sliding inside me halted anymore of my thoughts.

"Oh!" I gasped loudly. He had 2 of his elegant, long fingers inside me, alternating with shoving them in and out; and removing them to cup my vagina and rub his thumb over my clit.

I was on the edge, almost there. I just needed one little push. I did the only thing I knew would help.

Shoving my neck upwards, I grabbed his head and tried to pull him towards it. "Please." I whimpered.

Edward's movements again faltered.

"Say it." He groaned.

_Your wish is my command, buddy._

"Bite me! Please. I want you to."

And with that, I felt the familiar sting in my neck as my flesh was once again torn open. It was quickly replaced with the pure bliss I knew had yet to come.

I screamed, moaned, thrashed, the whole nine yards as my orgasm ripped through my whole body. I was buzzing with pleasure. I could feel my blood leaving my body and flowing into Edward's mouth. It was oddly sensual.

"Ah, Edward." I moaned his name slowly, taking my time pronouncing it.

He lifted his head finally, his teeth unlatching from my wound.

His eyes met mine. They were blazing red now.

"Thank you...for giving me that pleasure."

For the first time in what felt like forever, I giggled.

"I'm pretty sure that should be my line right now."


End file.
